Blood Lines
by Of Men and Monsters
Summary: Summary inside. SYOC.


Blood Lines

Summary

Amy, Dan, and their companions are working hard to free the hostages and defeat the Vespers. Problem is it's not working. And lately, more and more Cahills are disappearing around the world. So with a change of tactics in mind, the four branches have agreed to a hesitant, but official truce. And opt to put their best young agents on the case. Unfortunately, the Agents aren't even on a first name base with each other, and each has been warned that no one can be trusted. Can the kids ignore hundreds of years worth of bad blood and save their kin? Or is the most powerful family in the world going to finally lose its grip? SYOC!

Prologue

There was not much between the five adults that could be said in way of conversation. In fact, there was not much that could be said in the way of anything. They hated each other after all.

So instead of conversing, they sat at the long table. Picking at each other with practiced eyes. Professionally spotting the items that were most likely weapons that people like them carried out of principle.

A necklace with a delicate silver chain, or a heavy looking ring with inlaid designs. Not even a fountain pen sticking out of a pocket was over looked. Foxes eyeing hounds that were only foxes playing dress up.

The man at the far end of the table stood firmly but awkwardly with his hands behind his back.

"I'm going to assume," He began, keeping all emotion but cool authority out of his voice, "that each of you brought what I asked. If you have, please pass it forward."

There were hesitant shuffles of eight feet, and the rustling of paper. Four yellow folders were handed forward, bold red letters standing out in sharp contrast. "CONFIDENTIAL" was plastered across the front of each one in several different languages. The man at the head of the table was reaching for them, when a woman's hand came down firmly on it. The woman herself was older and the fine lines of age were visible around her mouth. Streaks of grey at her temples shone in the otherwise raven sea of her hair. Powerful was the only way to describe her, never mind the age.

"I'm warning you Madrigal." She said, her voice even, with only the slightest edge of menace to it. "I know I speak for everyone when I say we don't like you, and we don't like this plan. These are our agents, and will be taking orders from us, as far as you are concerned those folders hold grocery lists. Now we never agree on anything, but I promise you this," Here she paused, and leaned closer, the Madrigal heard the rustle of clothing as the others stood up. "If you stab us in the back, if you run off into your hiding holes like you have for so long, no amount of bad blood will keep us from hunting you down. Madrigals, or not, we will destroy you and yours. So do everyone a favor, and don't screw this up."

She removed her hand, and crossed her arms over her chest. Joseph Madrigal looked from one looming figure to another. They leered back at him with deathly sincere eyes, and they watched each other. The distrust so deep rooted that after this was over, they would probably spend the rest of their lives plotting the other's demise. But for a minute, they were together enough to threaten something that had frightened even the best of their kind for hundreds of years. It was almost incredible.

He gathered the folders, and with the eyes of the branch heads drilling in his back, he left.

**A/N:**** Well, hope you enjoyed that little tidbit. For those who have read this before almost a year ago, I didn't steal it. My account got hacked and I didn't get a new one until just now. But I really like this story so we're going to try it again and hopefully we'll do better. **

**Anyway, there is a form below with my OC that you can fill out to fit yours. That way you can PM me if you want to be a part of this grand adventure I have planned.**

**FORM**

**Name (First, Last): Leisle (LEE-Sil) Freedon**

**Codename (this is what they will be known by until later. And be realistic, it shouldn't be something others would be embarrassed to say out loud): ****Breakdown**

**Branch: Tomas**

**Age (14-18): 17**

**Clothing: Leisle has a very tomboyish look, with an off white T-shirt, black vest with multiple pockets, calf length denim pants that fit loosely, and grey athletic shoes. **

**Appearance:**

**Height: 5'5**

**Weight: 125**

**Body build: Lee is fairly average, not too tall or short. Well built, but not in the way many girls are. Reasonably muscular, and strong despite how short she is.**

**Hairstyle/color:Brown hair ****that is layered so it's shorter in the front around her face, but longer in the back. It is usually pulled back in a ponytail**** to keep it out of her face when on a mission, but otherwise it's left down****. **

**Eyes: Grey-blue****.**

**Personal:**

**Personality (Be descriptive, try to model it the way I did.): Like any Tomas, she enjoys testing the limits, either physical or mental, being hands-on to any problem, and proving naysayers wrong. Very proud to be a Tomas, she plays on the fact that others think them brainless, and takes advantage of it by carefully planning behind enemy backs. She really prefers getting up close and personal over using weapons, and will do anything if it means getting the job done (Save abandoning an ally). In a tense situation, she will pretty much throw rules in the fire if there's stuff that needs to be done, whether it's robbing a museum or hotwiring a plane she'll do it or die trying.**

**Nationality: American**

**Ethnic Heritage: Irish/German**

**Place of birth: St. Joseph Missouri**

**Place of residence: Los Angeles California **

**:Mission Stuff:**

**Specialization: Sabotage and mechanics.**

**Skill set: Leisle is very good with machines****and can wire almost anything to ****almost anything she needs it to. Whether that's go faster, work harder, or explode****. ****Able**** drive almost anything with a steering mechanism,**** she can be counted on to be behind the wheel and gets irritated if she's not doing so.****She's a ****very good climber****, having years of training in the area****.**** Lee also****f****ree runs as a hobby, making her very acrobatic. Combat wise, she mostly relies on street fighting techniques, anything goes, although she prefers using her fists and feet rather than ****guns, she's not against using whatever is lying around to beat you senseless.**

**Occupation(s) (Either present or past): Her guardians has overseen most of her training and had her do thinks he thought would be useful as a skill. Her mainstay since she was seven was as a gymnast, and eventually free runner, which her family modified into training. When she turned fifteen, was officially put into a squad assigned to protect a Tomas stronghold in California.**

**Gear (This is the part that I fear Mary-Sueism. Do me a favor, and make sure your stuff fits in a backpack?): A digital camera for spying purposes, and just looking like a tourist, a GPS for navigation****, ****climbing gear**** (Ropes, clips etc.), a big pack of matches****. ****Not to mention a tub of putty explosives that are dyed blue and kept in a play-do can. ****All kept in a ****green**** backpack that she always has with her.**

**Family (living or deceased. At least one guardian.): Mother, (deceased). Father, (living). Uncle Victor Bayne (Living, guardian.) Aunt Joanne Bayne (Living, secondary guardian.)**

**History (Doesn't have to be of their whole life, just a brief summary of how they were introduced to the hunt.): In Leisle's case, her mother was a Tomas that was heavily involved with the Clues. And would leave her daughter at home with her father in order to keep her safe. She was training her daughter the whole time, but Leisle didn't know until her mother died on a mission to retrieve a Tomas clue from the Janus when she was ****ten****. Her mother's sister and her husband came and told her everything, and Leisle decided to follow in her mother's footsteps. As her Father was not Tomas, he wasn't allowed to come with her, but they keep in contact.**

**Reactions towards other branches: Toward Janus and Lucian she bases her judgment on individuals. Although she is always hesitant and slow to trust, as long as they don't overly annoy her or insult her intelligence there are no casualties. Her opinion towards Ekats are slightly varied, as the Tomas and Ekats are not particularly fond of each other, but if they don't cause any problems for her, then she won't cause any problems for them. To other Tomas, she is very friendly, and because her Uncle is prominent in the family she knows lots of other Tomas in different parts of the world.**

**Anyway, I think that's it, but if I forget something, I'll PM you with the question****,**** Peace out. **


End file.
